


After the Snap

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: 1. AU นี้อ้างอิง Avengers เรื่องราวหลังการดีดนิ้วของธานอสแล้วคนหายไปครึ่งโลก2. ไม่สปอยล์ Endgame





	After the Snap

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. AU นี้อ้างอิง Avengers เรื่องราวหลังการดีดนิ้วของธานอสแล้วคนหายไปครึ่งโลก  
2\. ไม่สปอยล์ Endgame

**วันนี้เป็นวันดี**

แจฮยอนคิดเช่นนั้นตอนที่เงยหน้าขึ้นมองท้องฟ้าสว่างสดใส มีหมู่เมฆประปรายแต้มให้ท้องฟ้าไม่ดูโล่งจนเกินไป เขายิ้มให้กับภาพตรงหน้า พอดีกับที่ประตูที่อยู่ตรงหน้าเขาเปิดออกหลังจากเขากดออดไปไม่ถึงสิบวินาที

“เจย์”

“พี่จอห์นนี่”

รอยยิ้มสดใสแบบที่เขาเห็นเป็นประจำ รอยยิ้มของ จอห์นนี่ ซอ _คนรัก_ของเขา

มันเป็นวันหยุดสบาย ๆ วันหนึ่งที่เขาตัดสินใจขอมาค้างคืนที่บ้านของจอห์นนี่ ไม่บ่อยนักที่เขาจะเป็นฝ่ายเอ่ยปากบอกความต้องการของตนเองอย่างตรงไปตรงมา แต่ครั้งนี้แจฮยอนตัดสินใจอะไร ๆ ได้แล้ว และเขาอยากให้มันพิเศษกว่าทุกครั้ง

เราคบกันมาหลายปีแล้ว และเขาคิดว่าถึงเวลาแล้วที่เราควรจะทำให้เรื่องราวของเรามันชัดเจนและมั่นคง

แจฮยอนทบทวนกับตัวเอง ขณะนั่งอยู่ที่โต๊ะอาหาร จอห์นนี่วางจานพาสต้าลงตรงหน้าเขาก่อนจะนั่งลงที่เก้าอี้ทางขวามือ

“เย็นนี้กินอะไรดี”

“พี่รีบคิดจัง”

“ก็จะได้เตรียมไว้ไง พวกวัตถุดิบ”

“ยังไม่ได้คิดถึงตรงนั้นเลย” แจฮยอนหัวเราะ ก้มหน้าใช้ส้อมม้วนเส้นพาสต้าเตรียมจะตักเข้าปาก

“แล้วพี่อยากกินอะไรล่ะ”

“ตามใจเจย์”

“อีกละ”

จอห์นนี่หัวเราะจนแจฮยอนต้องเงยหน้าขึ้นมามอง เขาเห็นรอยยับเล็ก ๆ ที่หางตาของจอห์นนี่แล้วก็หลุดยิ้มตาม คนตรงหน้าเขาสว่างสดใสอยู่เสมอเลย

เขาอยากให้จอห์นนี่อยู่กับเขาตลอดไปจริง ๆ

“พี่จอห์นนี่”

“ครับ?”

อีกฝ่ายขานรับทันที แจฮยอนไม่กล้าสบตาคนที่มองเขาอย่างสนใจ จอห์นนี่เป็นแบบนี้เสมอ ถ้าเขาพูดอะไรออกไปก็จะตั้งใจฟังทันที ไม่ว่าตอนนั้นตัวเองจะทำอะไรอยู่ แต่พอเป็นเรื่องของแจฮยอนก็จะจัดลำดับไว้ที่ลำดับแรกเสมอ

เพราะแบบนี้ถึงได้ไม่อยากปล่อยไป คนที่ให้ความสำคัญกับเขาขนาดนี้

“ผมมาคิดดูแล้ว เรื่องของเราน่ะ”

“…”

“อยู่กับผมตลอดไปเลยได้ไหม”

พูดออกไปแล้ว

แจฮยอนก้มหน้าพูดกับจานพาสต้าประหนึ่งว่ามันคือใบหน้าของคนที่เขาสนทนาด้วย แต่จริง ๆ ก็เป็นเพราะเขาเขินเกินกว่าจะสบตากันตรง ๆ นั่นแหละ

จะตอบกลับมาว่าอะไรนะ

อย่างพี่จอห์นนี่น่ะ ก็ต้องตกลงอยู่แล้ว…ใช่ไหม?

“…”

ไม่มีเสียงตอบรับใด ๆ

แจฮยอนเงยหน้าขึ้นมองเก้าอี้ข้างตน

ไม่มี

ไม่มีใครนั่งอยู่ตรงนั้นเลย

แจฮยอนขมวดคิ้ว เขาลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้ตัวเอง เดินออกจากห้องอาหารไปดูที่ห้องอื่น

“พี่จอห์นนี่?”

เล่นอะไรหรือเปล่า

ตั้งใจจะเซอร์ไพรส์กันหรือไง

ขณะที่คิดแบบนั้นก็เปิดประตูแต่ละห้องตามหาเจ้าของบ้านไปด้วย แจฮยอนหาในห้องครัว ห้องนั่งเล่น ห้องน้ำ ขึ้นไปชั้นสอง เปิดประตูห้องนอน ห้องเก็บของ ห้องหนังสือ ห้องใต้หลังคา…

ไม่มี

ไม่มีวี่แววของเจ้าของบ้านเลยสักนิดเดียว

“พี่จอห์นนี่”

จากแค่เปิดประตู เขาเริ่มร้องเรียกชื่ออีกฝ่าย และมันดังขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ ทุกครั้ง

แจฮยอนร้อนรนวิ่งลงมาชั้นล่างอีกครั้ง เขาเปิดประตูหน้าบ้านออกไป คาดหวังจะเห็นอีกฝ่ายยืนยิ้มอยู่หน้าประตูและพูดคำว่า ‘เซอร์ไพรส์’ ใส่เขา แต่ก็ไม่มี

มีเพียงสวนหน้าบ้านที่ว่างเปล่า

และเมื่อมองไปที่บ้านหลังถัดไปและฝั่งตรงข้าม แจฮยอนก็เห็นหลายคนออกมายืนหน้าบ้านด้วยสีหน้าไม่ต่างจากเขา

_นี่มันเกิดอะไรขึ้น_

––

**จอห์นนี่หายไป**

ไม่สิ ไม่ใช่แค่จอห์นนี่ คนครึ่งโลกหายไป

หายไปเฉย ๆ หายไปเหมือนถูกลบ หายไปเหมือนฝุ่นที่ถูกพัดปลิวไปในอากาศ ไม่เหลือร่องรอยอะไรไว้ให้ตามหา มีเพียงเรื่องราวในความทรงจำและหลักฐานการมีชีวิตอยู่ในสมองของคนที่เกี่ยวข้อง

แจฮยอนไล้มือลงบนแผ่นหินสลักชื่อ หลังเหตุการณ์ที่คนหายไปครึ่งโลก แต่ละเมืองแต่ละประเทศมีการให้ขึ้นทะเบียนยืนยันตัวตน ส่วนคนที่ไม่มาก็เท่ากับว่าหายไป แต่ละที่จึงรวบรวมรายชื่อสลักลงบนแผ่นหินตามจุดต่าง ๆ เสมือนเป็นการจารึกชื่อของผู้ที่หายไป

มันคือป้ายชื่อบนสุสานดี ๆ นี่เอง

ปลายนิ้วไล้ร่องตัวอักษรคำว่า JOHNNY SUH อย่างเชื่องช้า แผ่นหินเย็นเยียบ มันกักเก็บเอาความเย็นของอากาศในฤดูหนาวเอาไว้ ผิวสัมผัสเย็นชาราวกับจะสะกิดเตือนให้เขารู้ถึงเรื่องที่ไม่มีทางเป็นไปได้

แจฮยอนค่อย ๆ ผละออกมา

“ผมยังรอคำตอบอยู่นะ”

ห้าปีผ่านไป ถ้อยคำที่เขาเคยพูดในห้องครัววันนั้นยังคงวนเวียนอยู่ในหัว ราวกับว่ามันอวลอยู่ในอากาศทุกครั้งที่เปิดประตูเข้าไปในบ้านของจอห์นนี่

แจฮยอนไม่ได้กลับไปเกาหลี แม้จะโชคดีที่ที่บ้านของเขาอยู่กันพร้อมหน้า ไม่มีใครหายไป แต่เขาเลือกจะต่อวีซ่าแล้วอยู่ที่อเมริกาต่อไปอีก

เขาไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองรอคอยอะไรอยู่เหมือนกัน

แต่ลึก ๆ เขาก็ยังหวัง… หวังว่าจะได้ยินคำตอบจากปากของจอห์นนี่

ไม่ว่ามันจะเป็นอะไรก็ตาม

ความเย็นเยียบสัมผัสผิวแก้มแผ่วเบา แจฮยอนเงยหน้ามองฟ้า มันไม่ได้สว่างสดใสเหมือนเมื่อห้าปีก่อน แต่ทึบทึมด้วยเมฆหนาที่ปกคลุมไปทั่วเมือง

หิมะตกอีกแล้ว

.

_‘ชิคาโก้เป็นเมืองที่หนาวมากนะ’_

_‘มีพี่อยู่ด้วยก็อุ่นแล้ว พี่เป็นพระอาทิตย์ของผมไง’_

_‘ฮ่า ๆ เจย์ก็เป็นพระอาทิตย์ของพี่เหมือนกัน’_

.

เขายิ้มกับตัวเองเมื่อบทสนทนาเมื่อนานแสนนานมาแล้วแวบเข้ามาในหัว แจฮยอนกระชับผ้าพันคอกับเสื้อโค้ต ก่อนจะกลับไปบ้านหลังนั้น… บ้านของจอห์นนี่

เขาตัดสินใจย้ายมาอยู่ที่นี่ตั้งแต่วันที่จอห์นนี่หายไป

ถ้าถามว่าเขารอคอยอะไร ก็คงรอจอห์นนี่กลับมาตอบคำถามนั้นนั่นแหละ

เพราะอากาศที่เย็นลงอย่างรวดเร็ว เขาจึงเลือกกลับมาชงช็อกโกแลตร้อนดื่ม โดยไม่ลืมจะชงอเมริกาโน่ไว้อีกแก้วด้วย เขาไม่ดื่มอเมริกาโน่ แต่จอห์นนี่ชอบดื่ม และเขาแค่คิดถึงกลิ่นของกาแฟที่อวลอยู่ในบ้านก็เท่านั้น

แจฮยอนนั่งลงที่โต๊ะในห้องอาหาร เหม่อมองฟ้าด้านนอกอย่างไร้จุดหมาย

ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าต้องรอแบบนี้ไปอีกนานแค่ไหน

ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าเขาจะก้าวผ่านเรื่องพวกนี้ไปได้ไหม

แต่ลึก ๆ แล้วแจฮยอนก็ยังคงมีความหวัง

“อยู่ด้วยกันตลอดไปนะ…”

เขาพึมพำ เหมือนทวนสิ่งที่ตัวเองเคยพูดออกไป

“ครับ”

“…”

แจฮยอนชะงัก

รู้สึกราวกับควันที่ลอยเอื่อยอยู่บนปากแก้วช็อกโกแลตนิ่งค้าง เหมือนเวลาหยุดเดินไปชั่วขณะ

เขาได้ยินเสียง…เสียงที่ไม่ได้ยินมาตลอดห้าปี

เสียงนั้นดังอยู่ข้างหลังเขา

เมื่อหันกลับไป แจฮยอนจึงได้เห็น คนที่นั่งอยู่ที่เดิม เหมือนเมื่อห้าปีก่อนไม่มีผิด

“…พี่…”

เหมือนเขาหาเสียงในลำคอตัวเองไม่เจอ

จอห์นนี่นั่งอยู่ตรงนั้น ตรงหน้าเขา และยิ้มกว้างให้เขาเหมือนทุกครั้ง

“อยู่ด้วยกันตลอดไปนะครับ เจย์”

แจฮยอนไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาทำอะไรไปบ้างหลังจากนั้น

แต่สิ่งหนึ่งที่แน่ชัดคือ

ชิคาโก้วันนี้ อบอุ่นที่สุดเท่าที่เขาเคยอยู่มาเลย

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> โปรเจกต์ของพี่บาส (@Poeticalization) ที่ตอนแรกจะเขียนคู่มินโน่ แต่ก็หักมาเป็นจอห์นแจเฉยเลยค่ะ แง /กราบ
> 
> มันห้วน ๆ ไหม ไม่รู้ หนูเขียนรวดเดียวเลย o<-< แบบ อยากเขียนไรสักอย่าง ฮื่อ ๆๆ
> 
> คอมเมนต์ได้ตามสะดวกค่า หรือที่ #wrficnct ก็ได้เช่นกัน
> 
> เจอกันเมื่อนึกอยากเขียนอะไรอีกจ้า


End file.
